You Make Me Feel
by RainFalls97
Summary: Being a vampire sucks but falling in love with someone I can't be with is something I can't handle. You make me feel different. IchijouxOC *ONESHOT* I don't own Vampire Knight!


Hello everyone. So I would love to say going good with the other stories. And like I said I will be posting up oneshots. So this is one of them. Thanks so much for your support! You guys are great! :)

Please remember I'm not the world's best writer! So when you review please remember this! :)

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight!

* * *

You Make Me Feel

_It all started when I first met you._

_*4 weeks ago*_

Momoka's POV

It was a month since I've been in Japan. It was sudden but my family up and moved here. I ran away again this would have been the fourth time. I just hated being in that house. I couldn't take the life style I had to live...the life I was born with.

_That's right I hated being a vampire and a pureblood at that._

I don't know if running away was a good or bad thing. If I didn't run away I wouldn't have killed that person. But at the same time if I didn't run away I would have never met you.

I was walking through an alley way. I don't know why I was there sometimes I just aimlessly walk. My family had been out trying to find me because they know what happens if I don't drink. I hated the fact that I had to drink human blood to stay alive.

It came suddenly a sharp pain through my throat like knifes stabbing to tear through. This feeling meant I needed to drink.

I ran into a man, a stupid drunken man. I could smell him; he reeked of alcohol and cigarette but I needed blood and I had to feed. I tried my best to resist the thirst but as soon as he touched my hair. I lost it. Every time this happened I could never control myself. I could feel the warmth of something on my mouth. I could taste it and I hated it. I wish I could say the taste of blood was disgusting. But I was a vampire and it was delicious.

I released from his neck, whipping the blood off my fangs with my tongue. I looked at my clothes no blood got on them so no one would see what I did but I would. Every time something like this happen it was permanently stained into my mind. I ran from the scene, tears flowing from my eyes.

I found myself at the river side. It was late I noticed by the sunset it was beautiful. I could feel the wind blowing my hair. I could still feel tears falling down my face_. I hate this. I wish someone would please save me.  
_  
It was like someone could hear my wish. Because in that moment I met you. I could see those beautiful bright green eyes that went perfectly with his blond hair.

_Ichijou's POV_

I was on my way home from shopping. The market in the area was great. Their sales were the best in town.

On the way I always went passed the river but this time that's when I saw her.

She was sitting no kneeling down by the river. I saw her golden brown hair flowing with the wind. She looked peaceful. I looked closer and noticed she was crying.

I don't know why but every bone in my body told me to go to her. So I did. I reached her and when she looked at me with those eyes. Those clear light blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she smiled.  
_  
Momoka's POV_

"Are you alright?" That's what he asked. All I could think of was smile.

I nodded still trying to find my words. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it out to me. I slowly took it I felt the warm of his hand. I could tell he felt mine and how cold it was.

He pulled the scarf off his neck and threw it over my shoulders.

"You seemed cold." He said wrapping it around my neck.

I know he was a stranger but I felt relaxed around him. I felt like I was... human. The warm feeling they have whenever they touch you.

"Tha..."

"Hio-sama!" I looked to see one of my relatives. "Auntie."

"Lets go." She ordered me. "Wait but."

"Its alright I have to hurry home." He said as my auntie came and dragged me away. "I need to return the..." I said seeing as he waved bye and was walking away.

*The next week*

I had gotten in trouble for running away. But my father and mother were more angry that I was talking to a human and that I took something of his.

"Hio-sama please don't stray far?" Headmaster Cross said. I was spacing out again. I quickly ran to his side.

I had just got to Cross Academy. I had been told it was for my safety that I needed to be with other vampires. It wasn't so bad I mean Cross Academy actually has humans attending the same school. Of course still under some conditions. We couldn't be in the same class.

I was on my way to the Night Class. I would be under Kaname-kun's care.

I arrived at the Night Class and I needed no introduction. Just by hearing my family name everyone knew who I was. I went with Kaname-kun to my room. The first thing I took notice of was the glass of water and blood tablets on the night table.

I walked over and put the box in my hand. "I hate these."

"I know your father told me about it. But Hio-sama you need to take them." Kaname said.

I sighed, "I know but being a vampire is dull."

I put the tablets inside the drawer. "Sorry Kaname-kun I guess thats what makes me a little different from you."

"Its alright I'm aware of your feelings of being a vampire. But Hio-sama you know there's no cure." I turned to Kaname-kun and smiled.

He left the room I started to put everything away. I looked out my window I looked towards the front gate.

_I can't be!_

I ran out the door and went outside. I went to the gate and there he was. The guy from the river.

"Hio-san you must come back inside." Aido-senpai said. "Aido-senpai I just need to check something." He was hesitant to touch me. In my family it was rude for a lower class to touch a pureblood. Instead he bowed. "Please Hio-sama."

I looked back the guy still hadn't saw me. I sighed and followed Aido-senpai back.

Soon it turned night but my urge to meet him became stronger. My father would be upset if he ever found out I wanted to meet a human.

The next day I managed to escape from everyone. I went to go see the horses. I could hear them all the way from the dorm.

But I could smell someone there. I was hesitant to go in but I still did.

At first I saw no one then I froze.  
_  
Him?_

He turned noticing someone was there. "You?" He said.

"Hi." I spoke I thought I was gonna be silent again. "I see you're in the Night Class." He gestured to my uniform.

I noticed his he was wearing the Day Class uniform this truly confirmed he was human.

"Yeah I just got here."

"So you're the new student. Everyone's been talking about you." He walked closer to me. I was scared what if I hurt him.

"I'm Ichijou Takuma." He put his hand out. "Mo...Momoka Hio."

"Nice to meet you Hio-san." I shook his hand and it was like I wasn't scared that I'd hurt him.

"What were you doing Ichijou-san?" I asked wondering why anyone else would be here. "Ohh I just came to check the horses."

"During class?"

"Well I don't normally skip and in a way I'm not skipping I had a free period."

"What about you? I thought Night Class has to stay inside."

"I just heard horses and escaped."

It was nice I got to talk to him for a while until he got cut by the horse's gate. "Ouch."

The smell of blood came rushing into me. Just the slight smell of blood turn my clear light blue eyes... fire red. I thought I was going to lose it but for a moment I took control and left.

"Hio-san?" Ichijou noticed I was gone.

I was able to run away. I really wanted to talk to him some more. It was like being with him made me feel human.

I got back to the school and Kaname-kun was waiting for me. He was telling me how I'm not supposed to leave but I was glad I did.

I felt happy talking to Ichijou-san and I didn't want that to end.

The next day I went back and he was there. I explained that I had to do something that's why I left. He didn't even seem to mind.

Then the next day we met. Then the next, the days after that. Til we met there for 2 weeks.

One day we decided to meet at the lake. We sat under a tree with his head on my lap we talked for an hour. It was the longest talk we've ever had. I always told Kaname-kun that I went for my daily walk. During the time we met I never felt like I was a vampire.

That day Kaname-kun found out and he was upset.

"Is that what you've been up too?" Kaname yelled. "You don't understand. He makes me feel different."

"Hio-sama you are different. I could tell you that. You're a vampire yet you hate blood."

"Not just that. He makes me not only feel human but makes me want to be one!"

"You can't keep lying to him." Kaname warned me. "Besides dating is forbidden between Night and Day Class students."

"Kaname-kun I love him." I confessed. "Hio-sama don't say that." He said covering my mouth.

"There's no way you two can be together." He removed his hand. "Stray far away from him Hio-sama."

"I hate being a vampire." I said running back to my room. I hated being a vampire. I did finally I meet a guy who I want to be with who I want to convey my feelings to and yet I can't be with him.

I had to make sure I didn't get caught leaving. But before that I was able to grab one of the ancient books in Kaname's room. I needed to find a cure I knew it was a long shot but I needed to try.

I took the book and went to where I met Ichijou-san. As I flipped through the pages hoping to find something. Ichijou-san popped out of nowhere.

"Ichijou-san you scared me." I quickly closed the book. "What's that?" He asked gesturing to the book.

"Ohh its nothing just a book about vampires."

"Ahh so you like tales about vampires." He sat beside me. "Yeah I think vampires are interesting. Do you?"

"Umm yeah. I mean if they were real."  
_  
If only you knew._

I was out of it today. Kaname-kun was right I couldn't keep lying to him but I couldn't tell him the truth without losing him. But I had to I needed to know what he would think.

"Ichijou-san there's something I need to say." I looked up at those green eyes. "I'm..."

As soon as I was going to tell him his phone rang. He told me he had to go. He gave me a hug and said to hold that thought til tomorrow.

Kaname-kun found out that I met him and the next day he made sure I didn't meet Ichijou-san. He made sure I stayed locked up in my room with no escape.

I really didn't have a way out but what will Ichijou-san think. I was supposed to tell him today.

_Ichijou's POV_

I hurried to the lake where I usually met Hio-san carrying a bouquet of white roses. I remember she told me that she liked white over red roses. She seemed pretty eager to tell me something.

It was unusual that she wasn't there when I got there. But she probably is just running late. I sat down near the tree and waited for her.

But to my surprise she never came for 20 minutes she didn't come. I waited an hour but I had to get back to my dorm. So I placed a single white rose down and left.

_Momoka's POV_

Kaname-kun kept me there all day. I was upset I didn't meet Ichijou-san. After I could finally leave I ran to the lake. He wasn't there but under the tree was a white rose. I picked it up and it was like everything became colder.

I turned to see Kaname-kun. "I missed him."

"It's for the best. You need to forget about him."

"I can't. I want to be with him why don't you understand that!" I yelled.

I started to feel light headed and fell into Kaname-kun's arms.

"You haven't drank blood?" He asked me. "Guess I got caught."

He took me back to the dorm where he gave blood tablets and lots of them. "Are you trying to die?"

"No." I said. He looked at me with those serious eyes. "You're not human Hio-sama. You can never be. You have to start to realize that for both yourself and Ichijou-san. Do you really want to hurt him too?"

He was right I wasn't human and I couldn't be. But what really got to me was him saying if I wanted to hurt Ichijou-san. I didn't and I couldn't. I realized that one day what if I would lose all control and hurt him.

"You're right." I looked up at Kaname-kun. "I don't want to hurt him."  
_  
That was it. I had to forget about Ichijou-san._

For 2 days I didn't meet him. I didn't know if he was lonely not seeing me. But I knew I was.

Cross Academy a free day. So everyone except myself went out. I got a call from the gate that someone asked to see me.

I hurried down stairs and to the gate. When I got there to my surprise it was Ichijou-san.

"Ichijou-san? What are you doing here?"

_Ichijou's POV_

Its been 3 days since the last time I saw Hio-san. I went back to the lake and still she wasn't there. I missed talking to her.

I asked to see her several other times but Kaname-san always gave me an excuse why she couldn't. I knew today would be my chance to see her.

When she saw me her expression was surprised.

"Hio-san. I wanted to ask if you would like to go out into town?"

She was very hesitant but eventually she told me yes. We went to town and I decided to take her to the cafe that we've talked about a couple times. I opened the door and let her walk in first. We sat at the table closest to the window.

"Are you sure it okay. I heard it was a little expensive here." She asked. "Yes remember we talked about coming here several times."

"You remember that?"

"Of course why wouldn't I."

_Momoka's POV_

Ichijou-san took me to the cafe I was so surprised he remembered. I agreed to go out with him because I would tell him the truth or if I couldn't just tell him we couldn't meet again. He was not making this easy.

After we finished he took me around the town. It was actually the first time I went to town. It was fun I was happy but the one thing I was conflicted about was him holding my hand. I didn't know if I was happy or sad.

"Are you having fun?" He asked me. "Very much." I couldn't deny it I was happy to be with him.

He showed me the playground he used to play at when he was little. We went to watch the puppet show that was always in the area. I was having the best time of my life. I hadn't noticed how late we were out; the sun was already setting. I took notice of where we were...by the river.

_Ichijou's POV_

I decided to take her around town and the last place I wanted to take her was the place we met.

"This was where we first met remember." She stopped I turned to her. I thought she was overwhelm with happiness she was on the verge of tears.

I walked toward her and whipped her eyes. "You were crying when we first met too."

_I know now the reason wasn't because I missed talking to her but because...I missed her._

"Hio-san?" I said her name as I pulled the falling hair back behind her ears. "You're cold." I gently touched her cheek.

_Momoka's POV_

"You're cold."

_That's because I'm a vampire._

I need to tell you even if you become scared of me. I took his hand into mind and kissed his palm. "Hio-san?" He spoke softly.

"Ichijou-san would you ever hate me?" I asked. "Of course not you mean a lot to me that won't change." He said then kissing my forehead.

I smiled finally having the courage to tell him no matter what the cost. "Ichijou I -"

I stopped becoming overwhelmed with a sharp pain. Again. Ever since I stopped talking to Ichijou-san I haven't taken as many blood tablets as a pureblood is suppose too.

I grabbed my throat. _No not now!_

"Hio-san?" Ichijou was concerned. He slowly touched my shoulder and I could smell him. I quickly pulled away knowing what I could do. I looked at him and ran away.

"Hio!" He yelled. I just kept running and wouldn't stop.

I stopped looking at my reflection my eyes. One was the clear light blue and the other fire red. I watched as my blue eye started to turn red.

All my confidence was gone. I knew he saw my eyes. I know he's wondering whats wrong. _Why? Why do I have to fall in love and not be with him.  
_  
The situation wasn't good I was in my vampire form and hungry. I saw this man smoking at the side of the building. Inside I didn't want to go but I couldn't help it. I walked over to him. He wasn't even aware of me. I grabbed onto his arm and forced him to the ground. I sank my fangs into his neck. I felt his blood dripping down my mouth. I started to feel tears falling down my cheeks.

"Hio." I heard my name. I could feel the hair at the back of my head stand up. I slowly turned to see Ichijou. His face as shocked as ever.

"Hio is that you?" He asked. I stood up whipping the blood off my mouth. "I'm sorry Ichijou-san."

He slowly started to walk toward me. "No! Stay away." I walked back.

He walked faster grabbing my arm. I pushed him away. "Get away!" i covered my face.

"Momoka." I moved my hand away. He opened his arms. "Come here." He continued to walk to me. For a second I felt the urge to run into his arms.

"I can't." I ran and jumped over him.

I can't hurt him.

I ran all the way back. I didn't know what was going to happen. As I got to the gate I saw Kaname-kun.

"Hio." He said. "Lets go." He held his hand out.

I cried and ran to him. "I'm sorry Kaname-kun. I ended up hurting him."

"It's alright." He said stroking my hair.

I went to my room and sat on my bed hugging my pillow.

The next day Kaname-kun said I should go find Ichijou-san. Pretty ironic before he did everything to keep me away from him and now he tells me to go to him.

For the past 4 days I stayed locked up in my room. I was too scared to go look for Ichijou-san. I didn't want him looking at me like I was a monster.

It started 4 days, then a week till it was 3 weeks. The longest I've gone not seeing him. Kaname was worried because he didn't know if I was going to lose it or not. I was on the edge of breaking down.

I heard from Kaname that Ichijou-san went home for the holidays. _At least I don't have to worry about him being here.  
_  
For the first time in weeks I went downstairs.

"Good morning." Kaname said holding out a cup of tea. "Morning."

"Somewhere you wish to go?" He kindly asked. "I'm just going to go for a walk. I'll be fine." I finished drinking my tea and left.

Even if I couldn't see Ichijou-san I still went to the lake. We had so much fun there. I sat down under the tree and looked out to the lake. I remembered all the times we met here. _I just couldn't forget him.  
_  
I pulled my legs up and sat my head on my knees_. I love him._

I pulled out of my pocket a vial I stole from Headmaster Cross's office. It was a potion of anti-vampire magic used for protection use only.

Honestly, Kaname was right I had broke down. But a long time ago. I don't care what happens to me.  
_  
Goodbye Ichijou-san._

"Momoka!" I felt someone yank the vial out of my hand. "What are you doing?"  
_  
Ichijou-san why?_

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Why? Why are you here?"

"Why? Kaname called me and said you were about to do something stupid. What were you thinking?"

I covered my face and started to cry, "I can't live like this?"

"Like a vampire?" He asked pulling his hand away. "No without you!"

"Momoka." He said reaching for me. "No!" I pushed away.

All of a sudden I felt his arms pick me up into a bridal style and he held me close. _Why?  
_  
"It's alright." He softly said in my ear. "Why? Why are you doing this I'm a vampire."

I looked up at him waiting for a respond. He smiled and crashed his lips into mine. My hand slowly slid to the back of his neck pushing him close making sure this never ended.

He pulled away and put his head against mine, "I didn't fall for a vampire I fell for that girl I saw by the river."

"Ichijou." I couldn't feel happier. "Momoka don't leave please."

"I won't."

He put me down. I looked at him and jumped up to hug him. My arms around his shoulders with his around my waist.

"I love you Ichijou." I said. My head sunk into his chest. "I love you too." He said placing a kiss on my head.

I didn't care what the punishment would be I fell in love with this human and I wasn't about to let him go.

_Ichijou's POV  
_  
*2 months later*

Momoka and I went to tell her parents about us. She wanted to just leave and never come back. But I didn't want her to do that to her family. It was pretty scary walking through a mansion full of vampires. She met up with her parents and we told them our story. Her hand was trembling I could tell she was scared she wasn't sure what they were going to do to me. I tighten my hand telling her that it would be alright.

Her father finally started to speak. He wasn't happy. He said things like how could she fall for a human, she wasn't a pureblood. But after a while he came over to Momoka and held her face.

"But you are my only daughter. Although I'm not happy with your choice as a partner. I'll..." He looked at me. "Allow it."

Momoka was so happy she jumped into her father's arms repeating I love you to him. He once again looked at me and whispered into her ear.

"I can't." She said. "That is the only condition."

"But daddy..."

"Momoka Aki Yoshino Hio." She became quiet.

"Human." He walked over to me. "Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes I do." _One rule I knew was when meeting the father be sure, be honest and don't hesitate._

"If you had to become a vampire would you?"

"Daddy I can't ask him to do that." Momoka said grabbing her dads arm.

"Yes I will." Their expressions shocked with how quick my answer was. Momoka let go of her father's arm and walked to me.

"For me you'd change?" I smiled and held her hand. "I love you and I want to be with you. I want to be the only one for you. So yes I'd change. If thats what it takes to keep you by my side."

Tears started to fall down her face as she jumped up to kiss me.

We stayed overnight there. She was so nervous to even sit on the bed. Pacing back and forth in front of me. I smiled she was just so cute. I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I am."

She pulled my collar away and gently put her lips to my neck. As she bit me I didn't feel a thing just the coldness of her lips.  
_  
And like that I was a vampire.  
_  
*Present*

_Momoka's POV_

Ichijou had became a vampire... for me. I was scared he wasn't use to blood. I hoped he wouldn't get tired of it and do something stupid. But I was so wrong. Every day he told me he loved me that he didn't regret his choice.

I was in my room reading one of his favorite manga when he walked in and fell to his knees.

"Ichijou whats wrong?" I got up and ran to him. "Hungry." He softly said putting his head on my shoulder.

I smiled into his neck. "Idiot why did you wait." I pulled my collar away revealing my neck. I whispered, "Drink." I felt his breath on my neck. Before he bit me, he kissed my neck which sent a chill throughout my body. Then I felt his fangs bite into my neck. After he finished we sat on the coach; my head planted on his chest.

"Momoka what were you reading?" He asked pressing his head on mine. "Romantic Paradise." I pointed at the book on the bed.

"You read the cutest most romantic mangas Ichijou."

He pushed my head off his chest and looked me in the eyes.

"What?" I asked wondering why he pushed me away.

"We're dating now." He said as he slowly slipped his hand into mine. "That means I'm your boyfriend now." He lifted our hands and placed a kiss on mine.

"I love you Momoka." He whispered.

"I love you too Takuma."

Just by the mention of his name I got three kisses, on my cheek, forehead and lips.

_And I know I'll get plenty more...just as long as you stay by my side._

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed it? Thanks for waiting.

Review if you want? But thank you!

-Rainfalls97


End file.
